


Ponad wszystko

by czarna_pantera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A.R.G.U.S., Angst, Carriver, Crazy Red-Head, Drama, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Love, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychotherapy, Romance, Unrequitted Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Carrie Cutter i jej obsesja na punkcie Arrowa, plus dość bezskuteczna w tym przypadku psychoterapia doktor Pressnall.





	Ponad wszystko

**Ponad wszystko**

     — Kocham go, kocham go ponad wszystko. Jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. Uratował mi życie... _Dał_ mi sens życia. Nie spocznę, póki nie będziemy razem. Wiem, co zaraz powiesz. Że on nie jest mną zainteresowany. Bo nigdy mnie nie odwiedza. Bo szlaja się po mieście z tą blond wywłoką w czarnym kostiumie. — Carrie krzywi się z pogardą. — Ale _ona_ nie jest dla niego odpowiednia. Założę się, że nawet nie potrafiłaby napiąć łuku o czterdziestofuntowym naciągu. A mój łuk ma _aż_ pięćdziesiąt pięć — oświadcza z dumą. — I napinam go bez trudu. Z odległości trzydziestu metrów trafiam w sam środek celu.  
     — Tak, domyślam się, że to nie lada osiągniecie — komentuje doktor Avery Pressnall. Słuchała całego tego wywodu swojej pacjentki cierpliwie, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób dotrzeć do tej dziewczyny. Jak dotychczas żadnym sposobem nie była w stanie przebić się przez mur, jaki zbudowała wokół siebie Cutter. Wydawało się, że to, w jaki sposób potraktował ją Arrow, wykorzystując jej własne uczucia przeciwko niej, żeby ją pokonać, powinno dość skutecznie wyleczyć Carrie z obsesyjnej miłości, jaką żywiła wobec łucznika. Nic podobnego.  
     — Carrie, nie możesz budować całego swojego świata wokół jednego mężczyzny... — mówi doktor Pressnall. Nie jest w stanie zliczyć, ile razy już to powtarzała.  
     — Tylko ja... tylko ja jedna mogę dać mu szczęście — stwierdza Carrie z uporem.  
     — A czy pomyślałaś o swoim szczęściu?  
     Carrie zerka na nią niepewnie spłoszonym wzrokiem.  
     — Będę szczęśliwa, gdy będę z nim — oświadcza, ale w jej ton wkrada się cień niepewności.  
     — Arrow nie jest tym, za kogo go uważasz — mówi doktor Pressnall powoli i cierpliwie, tak jakby tłumaczyła coś małemu dziecku. — Carrie, to, co widzisz, to tylko maska, którą ten człowiek zakłada. Nie wiesz, jaki jest naprawdę w swoim prawdziwym życiu... O ile w ogóle ma jakąś jego namiastkę i nie jest ono w każdym aspekcie podporządkowane jego obsesji. Zresztą podejrzewam, że to, co robi jako Arrow, pomaga mu poradzić sobie z jakąś jego własną traumą...  
     — Jak śmiesz! Arrow jest bohaterem! — Carrie jest bardzo ładną kobietą, ale gdy gniew wykrzywia jej rysy, oblicze zmienia się w groteskową maskę. Oczy Cutter ciskają błyskawice i przez moment doktor Pressnall odczuwa ulgę, że Cupid jest przykuta kajdankami do stołu. Wątpi wprawdzie w to, że Carrie, pomimo swojego oburzenia, mogłaby ją zaatakować, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. A.R.G.U.S. ma bardzo ścisły regulamin dotyczący zasad bezpieczeństwa, a szefowa organizacji, Amanda Waller, na samym wstępie stwierdziła, że nie chce żadnych zbędnych kłopotów. Atak należącej do Task Force X „agentki” na psychoterapeutkę z pewnością byłby takim „kłopotem”.  
     — Nigdy tego nie kwestionowałam — mówi doktor Pressnall wyważonym tonem, chcąc ją uspokoić. Słowa odnoszą pożądany skutek, bo oblicze Carrie natychmiast łagodnieje, wypogadzając się jak niebo po przejściu gwałtownej burzy. W jakiś sposób Cupid przypomina bardziej niebezpieczny żywioł niż zwykłą kobietę, i Avery zaczyna już brakować pomysłów, w jaki sposób go opanować. Przez kolejne kilkanaście minut rozmawiają. A raczej każda mówi swoje. Carrie rozanielonym tonem snuje swoje fantazje o Arrowie, opowiada o jego dokonaniach (tym sposobem doktor Pressnall ma z głowy prasówkę i jest na bieżąco z wydarzeniami ze Starling), marząc o chwili, gdy znów się spotkają i zajmie miejsce u jego boku. Psychiatra natomiast delikatnie stara się ukierunkować rozmowę na bardziej przyziemne sprawy. Bezskutecznie.  
     Kolejna sesja terapeutyczna dobiega końca. Strażniczka pojawia się punktualnie i zabiera Cupid, żeby odprowadzić kobietę do jej celi. Doktor Pressnall odprowadza je wzrokiem, a potem zapisuje w swoim notesie krótką adnotację: „stan bez zmian” i z przygnębieniem zastanawia się, czy sama nie zwariowała, godząc się na współpracę z A.R.G.U.S. i pracę z Carrie Cutter. Wciąż jednak odczuwa gryzące wyrzuty sumienia, że jej pierwsza terapia okazała się nieskuteczna. Co gorsza, dwóch ludzi zginęło, bo zbyt pochopnie uznała, że stan jej pacjentki poprawił się na tyle, by mogła normalnie funkcjonować w społeczeństwie. Okazało się, że jednak nie mogła.  
     Avery postanowiła, że zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy, żeby w jakiś sposób temu zadośćuczynić. Ale jest pewna smutna prawda, która potwierdza się tym bardziej, im dłużej pracuje w swoim zawodzie.  
     Nie można pomóc pacjentowi, który bardzo tej pomocy nie chce.

**Koniec**


End file.
